


Round & Round

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Thor
Kudos: 8





	Round & Round

Wanda stepped across the common room slowly, unsure if her colleague was awake. Unwilling to wake him, she paused as she tilted then angled herself, Thor was unusually still. A sudden jolt from him caused her to stiffen. Turning and taking a moment to recognize her, he flashed a thin smile. “Ah, Wanda you’re still here.” Making her way over to him, she nodded then sat down. Loosely pursing her lips as she thought. “Yeah, things are quiet. How about you?”

Thor fell silent for a long moment, he sat up straighter then met her gaze with a flicker of sadness. “Indeed, it’s been uneventful.” Wanda spoke softly as she reached out to take his hand. “When you arrived in Wakanda, it was a huge boost to our hopes.” A pause, she looked away then returned her gaze. “And when we fought together again, as soon as I saw you. I knew this time we would win.”

Thor remained quiet, withdrawn only giving a subtle nod after a long moment. “Thanos has been bested, at least once now. But there’ll be another, someone else will follow.” Wanda gently grasped his hand as she replied. “Thor. People tell me that I’ve moved on. They say I’ve accepted Pietro is gone. But I didn’t, I miss him, always. Now I have a chance, a one in however many odds that he can come back.” A sigh as she shook her head as she murmured. “Sorry. I try not to dwell, just hold out hope.”

He lightly grasped her hand, she then resumed. “That’s what I use, I keep it with me. But you haven’t lost as much as you think.” A soft smile appeared as she continued. “Bodies change, they can evolve.” Her eyes met his as she hummed. “It’s the core that I value most.” Leaning closer, she delivered an easy, soft kiss as she whispered. “It’s still quiet here.” As he returned the kiss, his arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her close as he replied. “For now, but we can make the most of it.”


End file.
